Wolf Love
by swimcotton13
Summary: When Maddy heads to La Push for a wedding she runs into Embry. Maddy knows her wolf side is getting out of hand but she doesn't know why. Could it be the encounter with Embry, the only person in her thoughts? Embry can't believe he imprinted. He knows something's up with Maddy but what? Will she let him in his head? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Why were airports so confusing? My best friend Bailie and I were just trying to find a restaurant to eat at before the long 2 hour drive to La Push. "Mad! Come stand in front of me! I'm being pushed and shoved and it hurts!" Bailie whined. I rolled my eyes. Bailie was skinny and only 5'6. She had pale skin and long brown hair. I was the complete opposite. I was 6,1 and full of muscle. I had tan skin and bright blonde hair. I wasn't always like that though. I used to be only 5'4 and had absolutely no muscle at all, then I changed into a werewolf. After my first change it took me a week to actually change back then I shot up almost a whole foot and grew 20 pounds of muscle. My anger became a real problem and I slept over at Bailie's a lot. She is the only person that knew what was going on at the time, and the only one that knew how to calm me down. A month later I was running through the forest when I smelt this nasty smell. I followed it and found a vampire trying to kill a human. I leaped on it and tore it to shreds. I told Bailie what happened and we started doing research. There were legends on werewolves and the cold ones. We found out that I was meant to kill vampires to protect my people. After that I ran patrols around our small town's woods and during the spring I did patrols twice a day because it was so cloudy and vampires were common. A year later my brother also started changing. I guess it was a family thing. I ran out with him and we found that we could hear each other's thoughts but only in wolf form. It got pretty annoying after a while. Then last month "it" happened. I couldn't believe what I did. I can't even think about it without bursting into tears. I cut all ties with humans. I couldn't hurt them. Bailie helped me get through the pain but I made myself a loner. Bailie was my only friend and I liked it that way. My anger issues started to get worse also. I started phasing after every little thing. Bailie was worried that I was to angry and stressed, which is why I'm here. Bailie's cousin, who lives in Port Angeles, is getting married on a beach in La Push. Bailie was going to fly down herself but decided to take me with her. It would take my mind off things and Bailie was afraid that I would kill someone while she was away, so here we are running around a busy airport in Seattle looking for a restaurant.

"Found one!" Bailie said. I let out a sigh of relief. Being a werewolf meant that I ate double, possibly triple, the amount of a normal human. We ordered our food then sat down in a booth.

"Your cousin's picking us up, right?"

"Yep! Then she will drop us off in the hotel in Forks." I nodded then rested my head on my hands. It was a 4 hour flight. How is she so peppy? Bailie got up and left to grab our food. She came back with her burger and gave me my 3 burgers and 2 large fries, which only took me a few minutes to eat. She looked at me and smiled.

"If only I had your wolf metabolism."

I smirked. "And the body?"

She laughed and replied, "You wish!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you Lizzie!" Bailie said.

"No problem, just look pretty at the wedding!"

Bailie laughed and nodded. We walked into the hotel and checked in. Once we got into to our room I leaped onto the bed. Bailie laughed. "You slept the entire flight and the 2 hour drive here. How are you still tired?"

I shrugged. "Just am."

"Whatever Mad. Lets head to the beach."

I groaned. "I wanna run."

"Mad, you know that is not a good idea. We can't have people seeing you."

"I know, it would just help."

"Listen to your music and get changed!"

I laughed and got ready. To the beach we go!

The drive was long and boring. When we were about 2 minutes from the beach I looked out my window. I saw several shirtless teenage boys jump off the edge of a cliff. They were cliff diving! "Oh my gosh! Bailie! Those guys are cliff diving! Can we please try it! Pleassseeeee!"

"You can try it. I will watch!"

I smiled and walked out of the car. "Hey Bailie, I'm going to find that cliff. Meet you here at 4?"

"Works for me! Have fun jumping to your death."

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. I walked along the coast with my head down. I didn't want to make contact with anyone. Just in case I got angry. It was pretty peaceful. Not many people were here, which was a good thing. I just couldn't risk it. About three minutes into the walk I ran into a wall. I stumbled back then looked up. A guy was staring back at me. He was tall and muscular, like me. He looked to be in his twenties but then again I looked older too. I looked up at his eyes to apologize but stopped myself. His eyes were beautiful. I kept staring at his eyes. The edges of my sight blurred and he was the only thing I could see. _What is going on? _I thought. I couldn't stop staring. It took every muscle in my body to keep myself from jumping in his arms. This guy I didn't even know had become everything to me. He was equivalent to gravity. _Say something. _I kept thinking. _Say something. _Luckily Bailie interrupted my stare. "Maddy, are you ok?" I looked over at her. _Was I?_

**Embry's POV**

"I have to go! I need to go see Kim," Jared said. I started cracking up. "What?" He asked.

"You act like a lovesick puppy when your away from her for like 5 minutes. Can't you just text her and say you'll see her later."

Jared shook his head. "What if she's in danger!"

"Jared dude," I said, "She is with Emily. If Kim's in danger Emily is in danger and Sam will not let that happen. Now stop gettin' your panties in a wad. We're almost to the parking lot."

"You won't get it until you imprint." Quil said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I will NEVER imprint." Then I ran into a small wall. I stumbled back and looked. It wasn't a wall it was a girl. She had blonde hair and was very tall for a girl. She must work out because she was very athletic. She started to apologize until she met my gaze and I saw her eyes and the world stopped. The edges of my vision blurred and I couldn't stop staring. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that matched the color of the sea. Nothing mattered anymore but her. She became gravity to me. We sat there staring at each other with wide eyes until a girl walked up. She looked at my imprint with a worried expression. "Maddy, are you ok?" the girl asked. My princess's name was Maddy and it fit perfectly. Really everything about her was perfect. "What is it Bailie?" Maddy, my princess, asked.

"Your brother called, but this seems pretty important." Bailie said. Maddy nodded then looked at me again. My heart stopped. "Sorry I ran into you."

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm Embry by the way and these are my friends, Quil and Jared."

"Maddy," she said.

"I know." I replied. She blushed. "Are you from around here?"

"No," she said. "Bailie's cousin has a wedding here. I'm staying in Forks for about two weeks then heading back home." My heart dropped. I could only spend two weeks with her. I was going to make every minute count.

"Well if you need a tour guide just let me know. I usually hang around here and the cliffs if you need something."

Maddy's eyes grew wide. "Do you go cliff-diving?"

I laughed and nodded. "Could you show me where the cliffs are? I've been looking for them all day!"

"Of course! I can meet you here at 12 tomorrow if you'd like!" Her smile grew wider and it made my heart flutter to know she was happy. Then her phone rang. "See you tomorrow!" She said and walked off. I watched her walk all the way to the parking lot with Bailie with a stupid grin on my face. Quil and Jared started laughing. "Never going to imprint, right?" Quil said. "And she really has you whipped!" I turned back and growled at them. "I can't wait to tell Paul this!" Jared said. I rolled my eyes and ran off. I needed to make sure she got home safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Maddy's POV**

"Hello?" I said into my phone even though I already knew who called. My brother and I have special ringtones set up so that if something happened the other wouldn't ignore the call.

"Jeez Mad! What took you so long to answer?!" My brother, Cole, yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, I was talking to this guy and…"

"WHAT GUY?!"

"Settle down Cole! Embry and I were just talking." Bailie snorted. "More like staring at each other with googly eyes." I growled at her.

"Anyway, whats the emergency?"

"Its Connor! He changed!"

"WHAT!"

"That's not even the worst part. He was so mad at Mom and Dad he wouldn't let anyone calm him down. He ran off and won't listen to anyone!"

"This all my fault!"

"No it's not. I've gotta go. Don't worry, we'll find him."

He hung up. Tears started to stream down my face. _Connor, my baby brother, is a wolf that no one can find!_

"Mad," Bailie said, "What's wrong?"

"Its Connor!" I screamed. "He changed and now he is upset so he ran away from everyone!"

"We'll find him."

"This all my fault! I should have noticed the signs and should have been there for him!"

"Mad, this isn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done."

Then I started to shake. Bailie's eyes widened and she dragged me over to the trees. I sat down and leaned against a tree with red dotting my vision.

"Maddy, settle down. You can't do it here. You can't hurt these people. You can't hurt Embry." Bailie said softly. I looked up at her and thoughts of Embry filled my mind. His eyes, his beautiful face, his hair. My shaking stopped and suddenly I was seeing clearer. "Thanks," I said and we slowly walked back to our car.

"He's following you." Bailie said.

"Who?"

"Embry." I blushed and she laughed.

"You got it bad!"

"Shut up!" I said.

Then I got a text from Cole, "_Still no sign of him" _and I started to cry. Then I threw my phone.

**Embry's POV**

I watched her and Bailie walk back to their car. Another ring went off from Maddy's phone so she answered it. I heard her yell and scream then she hung up and started crying. I watched her as she yelled at Bailie then something weird happened. She started to shake, like I would before I phase. My eyes followed as Bailie dragged Maddy to the treeline. I wanted to follow but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I didn't want my imprint to think that I was crazy.

I stared at the treeline waiting for my princess to walk back. Her and Bailie came strolling back a few minutes later. I followed them to their car making sure to stay a good distance away. Then Quil and Jared ran up to me.

"Following her can creep her out you know." Jared said. I growled at him then continued watching my princess. Her phone rang again and she looked at the screen. I watched as tears streamed down her face. Then she threw her phone on the hard concrete. Bailie frowned.

"Really Mad? You no longer have warranty on this phone!" Bailie said as she bent down to pick up the pieces. I walked over to Bailie. "Where did she go?" I asked. Bailie looked around. "Crap!" She yelled. Bailie got up and ran to her car. Maddy stood there with her head in her hands. The window above her was broken and her knuckles were covered in blood. Bailie sighed.

"Great. What am I supposed to tell my cousin?"

Maddy looked up and shrugged. "Can you pass me the medical kit? I better get this glass out before my hand heals." Bailie sighed again and passed her a pair of tweezers.

"Let me help." I said and walked over to Maddy. I grabbed the tweezers and her hand. I winced as I touched her skin. It was hot, like mine. She gasped at my touch.

"Are you running a fever?" She asked.

I shook my head. "What about you?"

"No, I'm always hot." Maddy replied.

Bailie snorted. "In your dreams!"

I laughed as I took the glass out of Maddy's hand.

"Sorry about the car Bails. At least I didn't break the engine again." Maddy said smiling.

Bailie laughed and said, "Now you can spend the day finding someone who can fix this car."

"Well I have someone. In fact we can go over now. And to get bandages for your hand."

Bailie spoke up, "That would be great!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Maddy's POV**

Bailie and I ended up riding with Embry and Jared to their friend's house while Quil drove our broken car. I really felt bad about making them drive us to get our car fixed. They already helped so much with my hand but they insisted. I kept trying to hide my hands. I didn't want Embry to notice that all I had now were just a couple of scratches, nothing major. I guess his friend, Jake, lives pretty far out because all I could see were trees, which is good, if something were to happen I had a place to go. Bailie's phone rang and I looked up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Bailie looked down and didn't answer. "Bailie…..?"

"I will tell you about it later. I don't want you to…" She nodded to Embry and Jared. "Hurt anything else."

I nodded. I don't know what I would do if I hurt another human. Especially Embry. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt him.

"Quil is dropping the car off at Jake's. I'm going take you to Emily's for bandages."

I nodded. Good thing the bleeding hasn't stopped. It makes it look worse than it really is.

"Who's Sam and Emily?" I asked.

"Friends, I hang out with them more than my own family." Embry says with a laugh.

I smile. In a few minutes we're there. Embry open the door for me and helps me out. "Thanks." I said with another smile. Then Jared started cracking up.

.

**Embry's POV**

I ran over to her door as fast as I could and opened it. She smiled and my heart fluttered. Then Jared had to ruin the moment when he started laughing nonstop. I looked up and glared at him. Sam, Paul, and Jake came running out of the house. When they saw Maddy they all gave me confused expressions. I nodded at Jared. "Take her inside." He nodded back and led Maddy and Bailie to the house.

"What is going on Embry? You know you shouldn't bring strangers here." Sam said.

I started to shake. She wasn't just any stranger. She was Maddy, my imprint. Sam looked at me with wide eyes. "Forest, NOW!" All four of us ran into the forest and phased. I showed them all the memories of Maddy and what happened. I heard Paul laughing in the back.

_Never going to imprint! Ha!_

I growled. _Paul, stop! _Sam said. _Back to the house, NOW! _

As I got closer to the house my stomach dropped. My imprint was upset, very upset. I needed to get to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Maddy's POV**

Even before I walked in the door the I could smell homemade cookies. My stomach growled as Jared led me to the kitchen. A woman turned around and looked at us. I looked at her face and froze. Those scars. They looked just like the ones I did. The day of "it." Memories of what happened came flashing through my head and tears filled my eyes. "Are you ok?" Jared asked and I nodded. I sat down avoiding eye contact with everyone, even Bailie. Reliving "it" reminded me why I needed stay away from people.

"I'm Emily." The woman said. I nodded. I didn't deserve anyone's kindness. Bailie gave me a worried look. "I'm Bailie and that's Maddy." She said.

"Maddy punched a window," Jared said, "So Embry brought her here for bandages. He already picked the glass out of her hand."

I watched as Emily's eyes widened. "Did he?"

Jared nodded. Emily ran to the cabinet and grabbed the bandages. She tried grabbing my hand but I wouldn't let her. Bailie walked up. "I'm sorry about her Emily. She is going through a stage right now. You better let me handle it."

Emily nodded and handed Bailie the bandages. Bailie looked at me in the eye. "Give me your hand."

I shook my head. "I don't deserve it."

Bailie sighed, "Mad, whats done is done, there is nothing you can do. It wasn't your fault. Now give me your hand."

I shook my head. She sighed again. "Lacey wouldn't want this."

I shook my head and she sighed, again. "Fine!"

"Thanks for all your help Emily. She is just stubborn." Bailie said.

"It's ok. At least we tried." Then Emily walked up to me. She gave me a water and I looked up. Those scars made me relive "it" all over again. Tears started to stream down my face and I started to shake. I tried to settle down but I couldn't. Bailie walked over to me, trying to calm me down but for once it wasn't working. My shaking was only getting worse and my sobs were getting louder.

"Is she ok?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. She is always able to calm down." Bailie said.

I buried my head in my hands. I heard a door being pulled open and footsteps. Then I heard Embry's voice.

"Is she ok?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know," Bailie said, "She hasn't been like this since….."

I felt warm arms pick me up. I looked up to see Embry and my shaking started to die down. He sat me down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. My sobs started to quiet down and they eventually stopped. I looked up at Embry's worried face and smiled. "Sorry." I said.

He shook his head and wiped the tears away from my checks. "Don't be." I looked up at Bailie's shocked face. She stared at Embry and I with her mouth gaping open.

"H-how did you…?"

I shook my head and she nodded. "Thank you all for everything but I really should be leaving." I said.

"Please stay for dinner!" Emily said, "And let me bandage your hand."

Embry gave me a worried look. "Your hand still isn't bandaged? It looked pretty bad when I looked at it."

I shook my head, "My hand is fine. All that's left is a couple of scratches. It really is fine. And about dinner we….."

"Would love to stay!" Bailie said.

I glared at her. I couldn't risk hurting these people. She smiled at me.

"That's great!" Emily said. "It's almost ready!"

Then a shirtless guy walked up to me. He looked to be the oldest of the bunch and possibly the largest. "I'm Sam by the way and these two are Paul and Jake." He said.

I smiled and nodded at the other two guys. The largest of the two, Paul I think, spoke up. "Did you really punch a window?"

I smiled and laughed. "And threw my phone too. I was pretty upset."

Paul laughed and Bailie joined in. "That isn't even the worse. She got so mad her brother once she went up to his, took his engine out, then threw it on the ground and stomped on it! She is an animal when angry!" She said.

I looked at her and growled. Everyone seemed pretty taken back. "Did you just growl?" Jake asked.

I smiled and blushed. "Um….yea. I do it a lot when I'm angry. It's a family thing."

They looked kind of shocked at first then started to laugh. I smiled and laughed along. For once, I felt happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Embry's POV**

After I dropped Maddy and Bailie off at Forks I sped back to Sam and Emily's. I knew the pack would want answers. I pulled into the driveway and ran inside. I plopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling, thinking of my princess.

"What's up with you?" Quil asked with a smirk on his face. "Do you miss her already?"

I growled and he started to laugh. "Stop it Quil!" Sam ordered. "This is all very new to him."

Quil rolled his eyes and nodded. I spent hours thinking about her and what she was doing. Eventually I fell asleep with dreams of her. In what felt like only a few minutes I jerked awake. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, a bad feeling. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Maddy. I jolted out of the couch and ran out the door. Sam came running after me and I phased.

_What's wrong Embry?_

_There is something wrong with Maddy. Something is not right!_

I showed Sam the feeling in my stomach. How I knew something was wrong. He nodded.

_Go to the hotel. If it makes you feel better patrol around it._

I thanked him and sprinted to Forks. Hopefully she was ok. At 10 AM the feeling went away and I left to get ready for my cliff-diving date with Maddy.

**Maddy's POV**

I woke up with tears streaking my checks. The nightmare was so like "it" but instead of Lacey it was Bailie. I needed to get out of here. I needed to go for a run. I checked the time. It was 10. That gave me an hour of running. I left a note for Bailie telling her what I was doing and that I took her phone. I ran outside and into the forest. After tying my clothes to my ankle and strapping Bailie's phone securely to my leg I phased.

It felt so good to be back in my wolf form. I went into a sprint and took off. About 15 minutes into the run I froze. That nasty smell was so familiar, the smell of vampire. I followed it into a clearing. I saw a woman with long black hair and crimson eyes. I growled and she turned around.

"Look what we have here! Another dog!"

I growled again and lunged at her. She side-stepped me and tried to get behind me but I knew better. I turned around but she grabbed and jerked it violently. I heard my foot snap and a searing pain started. I was now beyond mad. Using three feet I leaped at her and tore her to shreds. When I was finished I limped over to the trees to phase back. Once I was changed I examined my ankle. It wasn't looking so good. There was something sticking out and it started to swell. I needed Bailie. I unstrapped her phone from my leg and noticed 20 missed calls from a Washington number. I listen to the voice-mails. They were all from Bailie. I called the number back.

"Oh my god! Maddy, where are you?! I told you to not go!"

I groaned. "Settle down Bailie! I'm somewhat fine! No one saw me!"

"What do you mean by somewhat fine?!"

"Well I ran into a vamp again…."

"WHAT!"

"And she kind of snapped my foot. Anyway something is sticking out and I need your medical assistance."

"Oh my god! Where are you?!"

"That's the other thing, I'm kind of lost."

Bailie groaned on the other end. "What do you see?"

"Trees and a clearing."

"Just stay there."

This was going to be a long day.

**Embry's POV**

It took me a whole hour to figure out what to wear. Eventually I just went with the usual. We were cliff-diving anyway. I decided to show up half an hour early. I didn't want her to get lost when she got here. I sat down on a log by the parking lot, waiting. Bailie's car pulled up 5 minutes later. Why was she so early? I was expecting Maddy to come popping out of the car with a smile on her face but instead I got Bailie. She ran up to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Have you seen Maddy?" She asked

"No, I thought she was with you. What happened?"

"She left a note saying she went running, but she should be back by now."

I started to worry. What if a leech got to her? What if she is in a ditch dying?!

"Can I use your phone?" Bailie asked.

"Why?"

"Maddy took mine."

I nodded and gave it to her. After about 20 tries Bailie gave up and sat down on the log with me.

"We should go out and look." I said.

"No. Lets wait a little while longer. She might have got held up."

I stood up and started pacing back and forth. For what felt like years instead of minutes my phone rang. Bailie started yelling in the phone. All I heard was her saying "WHAT!" and "Stay there!" When she hung up she sighed.

"She is fine. Just lost in the forest."

"THE FOREST?!" The forest was not safe. Leeches roam around there all the time. I had to get to her.

"Yeah. Do you know the forest well?"

I nodded.

"She said she is stuck in a clearing."

"I will call the guys. We can start a search party."

Bailie nodded and went in her car and grabbed a medical kit.

"What's that for?"

"Her foot is either broken or it snapped. Not sure."

I stood there gaping at her. "We need to call ambulance!"

Bailie shook her head. "No! She does this all the time. I can handle it!"

I nodded, still not completely reassured and we took off to the closest clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Maddy's POV**

After what felt like hours Bailie finally found me, but she brought Embry. I glared at her for a minute then shook my head.

"Took you long enough! My foot has been killing me!"

"Well I'm not the one who got lost in the forest!" Bailie yelled. "And can I have my phone back!"

I rolled my eyes as I handed her the phone. She put it in her pocket and observed my foot. Embry walked over and sat next to me.

"Don't you need an ambulance?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Bailie has enough medical experience to handle my injuries. I can't stand hospitals."

He nodded and looked at Bailie.

"Nice goin' Mad! You broke your ankle, but the bone is in a weird position. I don't know what to do! You need a doctor."

My eyes widened. "You know why I can't see a doctor! It should be healed by now. I can walk!" I jumped up and took one step before a sharp pain came from my ankle and I collapsed. Thank god Embry caught me. I didn't need another injury.

"Maddy," Embry said in a soft voice. "You can't walk. You need a doctor."

I shook my head. "I can't go to a hospital!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

He shook his head. "Fine. Then I'll get a doctor to come to you!"

I looked at Bailie and she nodded. "You're in bad shape. I don't know how you fought her off."

Embry looked at me in alarm. "HER?!"

"It's nothing Embry. Don't worry." I said. He looked at me, alarm still clear on his features.

"Lets get you somewhere safe," he mumbled as he scooped me up.

He carried me through the woods with Bailie trailing behind us. I'm not sure how he knew where to go but I felt safe. We eventually reached Emily and Sam's house. He laid me on the couch as Sam walked in.

"What's going on?"

"She's hurt and refuses to go to the hospital. Do you think we could call in Dr. Cullen?"

Sam nodded and left for the kitchen. Embry walked over and sat next to me.

"The doc should be here soon."

"I don't need a doc!" I said with a giggle.

"Yes, you do!" He says smiling.

I roll my eyes. He laughs at my reaction until the door opens. A young man who looks to be in his twenties walks toward Embry and I. He was very pale, like vamp pale with golden eyes. The thought made me tense.

He nods at Sam and Embry as he walks toward me.

"I am Dr. Cullen and you are?"

"Maddy." I replied.

"May I ask what happened Maddy?"

"I ran into something in the woods."

The doc looked at me, he knew I was hiding something, but he kept quiet and nodded.

Dr. Cullen walked over to my foot and examined it.

"It broke but it seems to be healing at a fast rate." He said astonished.

"Ummm…" How the heck do you cover something like that up?

"A disease she has." Bailie spoke.

"That came from my genetics." At least it was half-true.

The doc nodded, not pushing any further.

"Well its healing but in an awkward way. I'm going to need to break your ankle again. If you would like I could take you to the hospital and we could do it with painkillers?"

Embry nodded and started to get up, but I stopped him. "No, let's get it over with here." I said confidently.

"Are you sure?" the doc asked. I nodded and Embry gave me a worried look.

"Maddy….." Embry said in a worried tone.

"Lets start!" I said.

"On the count of three, One…Two…..Three!" And he yanked with as much strength the vamp put into the pull of my ankle. I yelped and my vision started to go red. Embry held me closer as I calmed down

"Now this may hurt," the doc said. "I'm going to reset the bone. Ok?"

I nodded and he started. I yelped again and all I could see was red. Embry's grip got tighter. Eventually it was over and I laid on Embry's lap covered in sweat and tears.

"Sorry we couldn't go cliff-diving." I said.

"Don't be. We can be entertained here." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I laughed and nodded. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. Wishing I could stay like this forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Maddy's POV**

I curled up on Embry's lap watching movies with popcorn. Bailie gave her bowl because of how hungry I would get. A hungry wolf is not a happy one. At the end of the first movie Bailie got up to head to the bathroom. I crawled over to where she was sitting and grabbed her phone. Embry didn't know what Flappy Bird was. I was never able to play it because I would get to angry at the game then break my phone, but everyone she be introduced to it.

"How do you play this thing?" Embry asked.

I laughed. "Just keep tapping the screen."

He frowned at his score of 1. I laughed at the all his frustration. Then Bailie's phone rang. The name COLE lit up the screen. I answered it right away. "How's Connor?"

"Maddy! Where is Bailie?!"

"Bathroom. How's Connor?"

"Bailie told me not to tell you because…"

"Tell me!"

"We found him, but he got in a fight with a vamp….."

"WHAT?!"

"He's fine but his ribs shattered. He has a month of bed rest."

"And when did you tell Bailie this?!"

"Yesterday night."

I hung up and threw Bailie's phone across the room. Bailie came back from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Embry asked.

I started to shake, but not out of disappointment or sadness, of anger.

"Bailie! Outside NOW!" I yelled.

She shook her head. "Cool off first. I'll leave clothes for you by the woods."

I shook my head. "Don't tell me what to do! How dare you hide the fact that my brother almost died?!"

"Outside now, Mad! You can't hurt anyone there." She said as she slowly made her way outside. I growled. When we were close enough to the door I lunged at her but she turned around and pushed me outside as I phased. My claws made contact with her arm. I froze. I'm doing exactly what I tried not to do. I ran, and didn't stop. I hurt her. I am a monster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Embry's POV**

The minute Maddy started shaking I knew something was wrong. I watched as Bailie slowly stepped toward the door as if she was trying to sneak away from a bear. I was just about to run up and grab Maddy but she lunged for Maddy. Bailie threw her out the door (who knew such a small girl could that). I could hardly believe what happened next. I heard a large ripping sound and ran to the door. I watched as a wolf's claws made contact with Bailie's arms. The wolf beautiful. She had lovely white fur with brown around the eyes and paws. When I looked at the eyes I saw the grey eyes of my Maddy. My princess was a wolf. My princess was just like me. Well this made my secret a hell of a lot simpler to tell. When Maddy-wolf eyes fell upon Bailie's arm I saw hurt and sadness in the eyes that I have become to love so much. I watched as Maddy ran toward the forest. I was just to about run after and tell her it was alright but Sam stopped me.

"Wait Embry. Give her time to cool off and handle Bailie's injuries."

"But she needs me! She is beating herself up right now! I need to be there for her!"

"Embry come in NOW!" Sam yelled in his Alpha voice. I sighed and walked in. Bailie was on the couch as Emily was treating her wounds. She looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"You saw, didn't you?"

I nodded. She sighed and shook her head. "And you still want to be with her?"

I was shocked. Of course I want to be with her! She's my imprint for crying out loud!

"She's my imprint! I could never leave her! She is my life! Which is why I should be out there right now looking for her!"

Sam glared at me. "No. Lets get some answers first." I growled and started to shake. He has an imprint. He knows what its like!

"Embry settle down, that's an order."

Quil walked over and put a hand in my shoulder. "Embry, he's right. She needs time to think things through."

I looked over at Bailie. "Tell me everything."

She shook her head. "I can't do that to her. She has to be the one to tell her yourself, but she might not ever come out of that forest."

"What do you mean?"

"She feels guilty. She thinks she's the monster that shouldn't even exist. The only thing that has kept her from staying a wolf all together or possibly even killing herself is that she has take to take care of her pack, and you Embry. You're the only one who has calmed her down enough to stop the wolf."

Suddenly I felt the guilt, the pain that she felt. My heart shattered. Tears came to my eyes and I started to shake. Red dotted my vision. I needed to find her.

"Embry, settle down." Sam said.

I glared at him. "I can't! I feel everything she's feeling right now! The pull is worse and I know she's in pain! I can feel it!"

Bailie looked up at me confused. "What pull?"

"Embry imprinted on Maddy, but because there both wolves the connection is stronger." Quil replied.

"Imprinting and wolves?!"

"Nice going Quil! You ruined the secret!" Paul yelled.

"She technically already knew!" Quil yelled back.

What's imprinting?" Bailie asked again.

"When a wolf finds their soul mate."

"Oh….WHAT!?"

"Embry and Maddy are soul mates." Quil said slowly.

"That would make sense. She's always talking about Embry. Even in her sleep. Imagine waking up to 'Embry' every night."

"Oh we know." Paul said. "We have to do patrols with him."

"Right, mind reading thing." Bailie said.

Do they not care about my princess? I was getting angrier by the second. To keep me from phasing in Sam's living room I threw his lamp. Everyone turned around and looked at me, but before anyone could say anything a howl came from the forest. I was the first one out the door. I had to get to Maddy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Embry's POV**

Once I was in the forest I tied my clothes to my ankle then phased. I was met with Jared's rushed thoughts.

_Maddy is one of us!_

_We got that! _Paul mind-yelled. _Is that what you called us out for!_

_Where's Maddy?! _I mind-yelled. Before Jared could answer I heard her voice in my head.

_EMBRY!_

_Maddy! Are you ok?_

_Oh god. _Paul thought.

_Paul? Jared? Quil? Sam? Jake? All of you?_

I mind-nodded and showed her everything that happened.

_You imprinted on me?_

Thank god I was in wolf-form so she can't see me blushing. _Yeah_

_We can hear you Embry! _Quil thought.

_Does that mean I imprinted on you?_

_I don't know._

Her memories of when she met me came through. She imprinted on me.

_Oh come on! We get it! You love each other. Can we move on?!_ Paul yelled-thought.

_Paul. _Sam said in a warning tone.

_Ok intros over. Strong smell of leech in the area._

_Leech? _Maddy questioned.

_Vampire._

_Ah. Better than vamps._

_You've met one? _I asked.

She showed me of all her leech encounters. I started seeing red when I found out a leech snapped her food this morning.

_Embry, I handled it._

I still growled. I heard Paul and Jared laugh in the back of my mind so I growled again.

The smell of leech stopped everyone's thoughts. It was close by.

_Follow it. _Sam ordered.

_Strong trail in the west. _Jared thought.

_Quil and Paul go meet up with Jared and track that one down. Embry, Maddy, come with me._

_Wait! Leeches close to me. I'll handle it. _Maddy thought.

_Where are you?_

_North_

_I'm coming._

_No! Help Sam! I'll let you know if I need help. Smells like only one._

_Come on Embry! _Sam yelled.

I followed hesitantly.

**Maddy's POV**

I followed the scent for a good 2 miles till it stopped. The scent was still there but it was as if it stopped moving.

Jared's thoughts came into my head. _Lost the trail._

_You should go help Sam and Embry._

I looked around till the leech from this morning came into view. _Crap! _

_What? _Embry asked.

_I forgot to set fire to the leech from this morning and she looks ticked! _

I watched her closely as Adele rang in my head.

_Paul shut up!_

_Sorry._

_Maddy, I'm coming to help._

_I'll be fine Embry. It's just one._

We kept circling around till I heard a rustle beside me. Three more leeches stepped out. When I looked at my front two more also came. I was surrounded.

"I don't like to be ripped to shreds." The leech from this morning said. "And my coven doesn't like it either."

I growled at her but I knew I was dead. It was 7 to 1 but maybe I could take out 4 possibly 5.

_I love you Embry._

_W-what?_

_I love you and I'm sorry. Take care of Cole and Connor for me. _And I lunged for the closest neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Embry's POV**

_Crap, _I heard Maddy say in the back of my head.

_What is it? _

_Forgot to set fire to the leech from this morning and she looks ticked._

Paul started singing Adele in his head.

_Paul, shut up!_

_Sorry._

I looked up and the trail suddenly stopped.

_I love you Embry. _I heard along with thoughts of dying and being outnumbered.

_W-what?_

_Embry I love you and I'm sorry. Take care of Cole and Connor for me._

Suddenly I couldn't hear her anymore. She was focused on the fight. I ran as fast as I could toward her. In the back of my head I heard the pack's voices.

_Leeches' plan to distract us then surround her._

_She must have really ticked her off._

_Never make it in time._

We had to make it in time. I listened for Maddy. I would sometimes get snippets of her thoughts.

_1 down, 2 down._

Then I suddenly heard a cry in her thoughts. One broke her leg, but she killed him. Another cry of pain. They were trying to break her legs one by one.

Each cry made me run faster. I was almost there. Then I heard a scream. One got his arms around her, but she kept fighting. A mile left. Scream. 1/2 a mile. Another cry. As I got closer I couldn't believe my eyes. Maddy's fur was matted down by blood. She was on her stomach using one leg to inch over to the closest leech. My stomach dropped as I watched them break her remaining leg. She let out a howl.

"Your pathetic." The leech from this morning said as she threw my Maddy at a tree. And I lost it. I lunged for the woman with a loud roar and ripped her head off. I did the same thing to the other 3. When I was done I slipped my pants on and ran to Maddy. She phased back to a human so I put my shirt on her before the boys got here.

She was not looking good. There was a long gash on the left side of her face. There were bones sticking up and her face was white. She looked dead. I placed her on my lap and she turned her head. She was alive. She looked up at my face and smiled. Her hand stretched out and touched my face.

"Embry," She whispered. "I love you."

I smiled down at her and she took a big breath before closing her eyes and falling limp in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Embry's POV**

I watched her go limp in my arms. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. This couldn't happen. She was my soul mate. We were made to stay together forever. This couldn't happen. I started shaking her.

"Maddy! Maddy! Come on princess! Come on!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

"SAM! SAM! She won't wake up!" I panicked. I started pressing against her chest like they do in movies even though I had no idea what I was doing.

"Come on! You can't die! No! No!" When no movement was made I got up and started throwing things. Then I started hitting trees. When I started banging my head against the tree Quil and Jake came over and held me back, but I couldn't feel the pain. All I could process is "She's dead." I sunk down to my knees and cried, not caring what the pack thought. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder but didn't care.

"Wait! Embry! She's alive!" I looked up and ran toward Sam.

"What?"

"Her pulse is very faint. She doesn't have long."

I picked her up and held her tight. "Where should I take her?"

"My house. Jake, get Dr. Cullen."

I nodded and ran as fast as I could to Sam's.

When I reached the house I slammed the door open. Emily came running in. "Bailie had to leave. She had wedding plans…..oh my god!".

She looked at Maddy with wide eyes. "Lay her on the sofa."

I did as I was told and sat down on the floor by her head. I was not leaving her. Jake ran through the door with Dr. Cullen. He ran straight over to Maddy and started checking her pulse and bones.

"She's a fighter. Barely hanging on. Running a fever, well a fever for you, any bone that was broke needs to be rebroken, and she's lost a lot of blood. Will need an IV tonight. Her body is in shock from all the injuries. If she wasn't a shape-shifter she would be dead."

"Will she live?" I stuttered.

"No way to tell. It's a 50/50 chance she will survive the night. Emily, do you have a room we can use?"

Emily nodded and I picked Maddy up and placed her on the bed. I sat on the chair in the corner as Dr. Cullen hooked her up on an IV. The pack all ran in a minute later.

"Could I see all of you outside?"

I nodded and followed the doctor to the hallway.

"It's a 50/50 chance she will survive the night. For there to be any chance she needs more blood. There were to many injuries for the cuts to heal up quick enough, but I don't want to give her blood from outside the pack. I don't know how she will react to it. Could I get blood samples from each of you?"

"Of course, whatever we can do to keep her alive." Sam replied. I nodded and sat back in my chair.

After Dr. Cullen got samples from each of us he ran back home to test it. I walked to her bedside and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Don't leave me. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**No one's POV**

Everyone in the pack, but Embry, sat in the kitchen. Emily walked in with a plate of cookies. She grabbed 5 off the tray and put them on a separate tray for Embry. When she came back from Maddy's room she sat down with tears in her eyes.

"Is he asleep?" Sam asked his fiancée.

Emily nodded her head. "With Maddy in his arms. I've never seen him like this."

"I haven't either. He ripped off all 4 leeches' heads before the rest of the pack even reached him. When he couldn't find a pulse he broke down. Screaming her name and punching everything in sight."

"He hasn't spoken to any of us since we found her. I don't know what will happen if she dies." Jake said.

"We should let the Elders know what happened. They need to know about our new addition." Sam said.

Emily nodded. "Especially with Cole and Connor coming tomorrow."

"What?" Paul asked.

"Bailie called and said that Maddy's brothers will come with their parents so they can see Maddy but also let them in on the wolf thing."

"Didn't the parents already know?" Sam asked.

"No. Bailie said that Maddy and her mom don't get along. Her mom always yelled at Maddy for not being perfect, so when Maddy phased her mom automatically blamed drugs because that's what everyone told her, so Maddy practically disowned herself from her family."

"What about her dad?"

"Same thing. Angry that Maddy refused to play sports because she was afraid of hurting someone."

"Jeez, these guys sound like fun." Paul said.

"When will they get here?" Sam asked ignoring Paul's comment.

"Bailie will pick them up at 3 so about 5:00."

Sam nodded as Carlisle walked through the door.

"I need Embry, Sam, and Jared."

Sam nodded as Jared stood up.

"I'll get Embry." Jake said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Embry's POV **

"Embry! Embry! Get up!" I heard Jake yell.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Dr. Cullen needs you to draw blood. Hurry up!"

I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen where Dr. Cullen started drawing blood from Jared and Sam. I sat next to them at the table as the doctor drew my blood. When he was done I sat on the couch staring at the wall. Bailie then bursted through the door. She plopped down on the couch next to me and smiled.

"How is she?" She asked.

I shrugged and kept staring at the wall. She sighed and took out her phone. She placed it in my hands and smiled.

"You can keep it until she wakes up. They're all from last year, before the accident."

I looked at her confused for a minute and she sighed.

"Last year Maddy was babysitting her neighbor, Lacey. She was a beautiful 6 year-old and looked up to Mad as a big sister. They were hiking when Mad lost her temper. She phased and Lacey was to close. She ran Lacey straight to the hospital calling it a bear attack. Lacey almost died and half of her face has been scarred forever. Something snapped in Maddy and she never forgave herself. Stopped talking and ditched every friend she ever had. She tried her best to make people think that she was a depressed loner. When Lacey returned to school she was being bullied by the other kids because of her face. Lacey ran crying to Maddy about it and Mad's guilt got worse. She started cutting herself as punishment everyday until she saved a young family from a vampire attack. Started running patrols instead of spending the night with a knife or razor."

I looked at her shocked for a moment. I knew Maddy was depressed but I didn't think she would do something as drastic as cutting. I should have been there for her. I went back to staring at the spot on the wall.

"I would take a shower if I were you. Her parents and brothers are coming over tomorrow so be prepared. And Maddy hates her parents so I have a feeling you won't like them either so just try to be on your best behavior."

"And the videos are the funniest," she said nodding to the phone. I shook my head and she left for the kitchen. I sighed again and decided to click the first video on the phone.

After I started the first video of Maddy I couldn't stop. She was so happy. I watched her as she danced to "Call Me Maybe" with Bailie laughing in the background. I kept going through videos and pictures of her till I ran across her face. She was leaning against a tree with a smile in her face, the sun shining down on her hair on just the right angle. I couldn't stop staring at the picture; until Sam came into the room.

"You should go home, get changed. Her family will be here soon and you have to attend the meeting with the Elders."

I nodded and looked back down at the phone. I hit the share button and left the phone on the table.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Embry's POV**

I walked into the front door just as the Elders arrived. Dr. Cullen was in deep conversation with Sam and Billie Black. When he saw me he walked over with a light smile.

"She's getting better, but not fully healed. Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

I nodded and walked straight to her room. Her face gained some color and her cuts were healing. She could live, but I won't relax until she was awake. I sat by her bedside playing with her hair until Sam called me outside.

The Elders were seated around the bonfire. I sat down beside Quil just as the meeting started. I watched as Sam stated speaking.

"We have a new member of the pack, and a new imprint, but she is in critical condition right now. She is not from Washington and is only visiting but she may need to stay with someone so she can learn to control her anger. Her two younger siblings also phased and will probably be staying here in La Push. The parents do not know about any of this and the siblings only know the basics. They will here in about 30 minutes to see our new member who the parents believe was injured in a car wreck. We need to introduce them to our legends and get the brothers used to our pack. Any questions?"

Seth Clearwater, our youngest wolf who is still in "training" raised his hand.

"So, who are we talking about here?"

"Maddy Emerson, who is also an imprint. She was helping us track down a leech when she became surrounded. They tried to break her limb by limb so that she wouldn't be able to heal. We reached her just in time. She's from Mobile, Alabama."

"What were leeches doing there? Isn't it a bit to sunny?"

"Not in the winter."

"So who imprinted on this angry, b**ch of a wolf?" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

I stood up lunged for her until Quil and Sam came and held me back. I started to shake and Leah just smirked back.

"Leah stop, and Embry chill out. You don't want to phase when her parent's get here." Sam ordered.

I growled and stormed into the house and into her room. I got into the bed and held her close to my chest until I heard a door slam open. Bailie ran into the room and glanced at Maddy.

"Beware, her brothers are here, and they will kill you if they see you in bed with her."

I rolled my eyes and went back to holding her.

"And Sam wants you outside so you can introduce yourself the proper way."

I grunted and walked outside. I saw Paul arm wrestling with one of Maddy's brother. He was tall, about 6'9. You could tell that he was Quiletue. He had the eyes and skin tone, but still looked like Maddy. You could see it in the nose and mouth. I walked over to the two with Bailie by my side.

"Cole, this is Embry. Embry this is Cole, your future brother-in-law."

My eyes widened as Bailie said and Paul started laughing.

"WHAT?!" Cole yelled.

"Bailie!" I yelled.

"What? He was going to find out anyway!"

"What is she talking about?" Cole asked shaking a bit.

Then a mini version of Cole, who must be Connor, came walking over.

"Cole, settle down. What's wrong?"

"Ask him!" Cole yelled pointing at me.

"I…..um…kind of imprinted on your sister."

"What?" Connor asked slightly confused.

"When you're a wolf you can imprint. It's when you look in her eyes and everything changes. She becomes everything to you, worth more than gravity. Maddy is my….um…soul mate."

"WHAT?!" Both Connor and Cole now yelled.

"Embry and Maddy are soul mates. Live with it!" Bailie said, slightly aggravated. "Now, let's go break the fact that all of you are giant wolves with anger problems to your parents."

We all sighed and walked over to the adults. Maddy's father, who looked like he was also Quileute, stood tall. Maddy's mother looked like an older version of Maddy, but with way to much makeup. She was talking with Sam and Emily.

"So was she the one who caused the wreck? Wouldn't surprise me. Probably the drugs. She deserves jail."

This comment made me start to shake and see red. How dare she say that about Maddy?

"How dare you?! She saved lives! You will never be as perfect and kind-hearted as she will!" I yelled as my shaking increased.

Cole and Connor looked at me in alarm. Sam stared at me.

"Embry, cool it. I will explain everything. Go watch Maddy but cool off first. Paul, walk him in."

Paul nodded and practically dragged me into the house. When I entered the front door I heard a soft moan come from Maddy's room. She was awake.

Paul looked at me. "Is that her?"

But I didn't answer. I ran to her room as Paul ran outside yelling "She's awake!"

I slammed her door open and watched as her eyes fluttered open to show those beautiful blue-gray eyes. I ran to her and hugged her close to my chest with tears streaming down my face. I looked at her face and slammed my lips to her own. She gasped but put her hands in my hair. I sat there feeling her lips against mine. They seemed to fit perfectly. Oh my god, I missed her so much. I heard someone run in but ignored them.

"Ewwww! I'm scarred for life! Close the door!" I heard Paul yell followed by more "ewww's" from the rest of the pack.

We broke apart and she smiled up at me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!You are never running a patrol again!"

"I beg to differ." I heard Sam say. "She will run patrols but will always have at least two of us with her at all times."

She glared at both of us. "I don't need bodyguards. I can hold up fine, see? I'm living."

"After Embry found you almost dead, multiple CPR tries, an IV, and 3 pints of donated blood that came from the pack. And you still have broken bones that need to be handled."

"I'll be fine. They should be healed." She scoffed as she tried to move out of bed but I held her back. She glared at me again and I glared back.

"They need to be rebroken cause they're healing wrong and you were out for almost a week." Sam said. She rolled her eyes and leaned against me.

"So what did I miss?"

"We…..um….kind of brought your family here. They're outside learning about the legends." I said.

"Your joking right?"

"No"

"If I didn't miss you so much right now I would be yelling at you." She said.

I smiled down at her.

"I love you too." I said before I pressed my lips to her's.


End file.
